


At the Gala

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Soft Porn, Tickle fic, Tickling, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Tony likes to be tickled. Steve likes tickling Tony and finds it absolutely adorable how he reacts. Just one boring evening Steve finds out that Tony likes it a bit more than what he initially assumed… warnings: brushes on the topic of sex and arousal, but very subtle, non explicit





	At the Gala

“Steve - Steve, no! Hahahaa!”

“Oh, shit, you are too cute.”

Tony would say something at such rude language if he could. Currently, he was too busy laughing and trying to walk away from wiggling fingers making their way to his waist and wriggling against his sides.

“Ste - stop! Stop! Hahaha!”

“Make me.”

Of course, Tony was not able to. Well, honestly he didn’t even want to. And Steve knew it.

“Ha,” Steve laughed shortly in victory, continuing the soft touching until he got Tony to walk half of the bedroom and made him tumble backward on their bed. Just where he wanted him.

“Ahaha… Wait, no!” Tony was still laughing, temporarily free of the touch as he saw Steve climbing into the bed after him with that smile on his face. Tony already felt his skin crawl. “Nooo, please!” he tried negotiating, flailing his arms around to not let Steve pin him down. All useless. “Oh, God, please stop!” Tony kicked and laughed, not able to stop smiling, feeling weak already. He also didn’t feel that happy in a while.

“Stop?” Steve asked, rearranging Tony’s hands and pinning them above brunet’s head, holding two wrists with one hand. Tony nodded briskly. “But you just told me that you like it,” Steve pointed out sweetly, deeply enjoying the pinkish blush on his boyfriend’s face and the way Tony ducked his head in embarrassment. “If you like it, why should I stop?” he asked, hovering his free hand over all the good spots on his boyfriend’s body. Ribs. Armpits. Neck. Sides. Belly. Especially there. A ridiculously sensitive spot on an already ridiculously ticklish man. Tony was scrambling all over the bed, laughing and trying to break to freedom without really meaning it. It was just stronger than him.

“We - haha - have to - noo! Ahh! - Get ready - haha - for the gala!” Tony managed to squeak out, twisting his waist and avoiding Steve’s wiggling fingers. Just inches away from the couple were their formal clothes, Tony’s black tux, and a crisp white shirt and a black bow tie, forming a timeless, classic style, while Steve decided to go with something less classic, meaning a stunning navy blue tux combined with a black bow tie. Maybe Tony’s quirky fashion style was slowly seeping into his own closet.

“True,” Steve agreed, glancing at the watch at the nightstand. They would have to hurry to make it on time. Yet, it didn’t stop Steve to struck and tickle Tony for long, beautiful minutes, having to remember something fun before the boring and too formal gala.

***

So, so bored. Steve’s eyes were practically closing. Everyone was asked to sit at the shared table, and servers were bringing everyone a carefully planned meal. Steve thanked his waiter and glanced at the micro-portion of the food on his plate. How did anyone expect him to get full on this? Opposite to him, was Tony, looking dapper as ever, chatting with some ambassador, polite and charming. Tony knew how to find himself in such situations. Steve was no politic, but a soldier. He would feel much better out there, on the field, fighting for what he believed, instead of being stuck in a room, and analyzing potential scenarios. He was a man of action. And he needed some action before he would die of boredom.

Tony and the ambassador, took a break, focusing on their meals. Tony looked briefly at Steve, and smiled at him, a smile that told him to last just a bit longer, and then they would go home and change into sweatpants and watch movies on the couch. Steve smiled back, a little pained smile, really looking forward to that moment. But before that…

It probably wasn’t wise, and he would get scolded later, but what the heck. Steve toed off one shoe and experimentally kicked his leg up. The table wasn’t wide and he could reach the distance and saw Tony looking all perplexed at him when Steve’s warm toes touched his knee. Steve only smiled, as if giving his boyfriend a signal to remain still. Tony kept staring, not in his wildest dreams imagining that Steve would have the guts to do that in public.

Oh, he did.

With satisfaction, Steve watched as Tony huffed his cheeks, and after a while let out a long breath and bit his lower lip, all happening in the same second as Steve moved his feet, brushing the whole length of Tony’s inner thigh. He repeated the same movement on the other leg, and Tony reacted almost the same, his legs starting to tremble. Steve would have to explore that spot some more, longer and more careful, once they get home. He didn’t want to be too mean and push it too far, and decided that a little friction would be a nice ending to the teasing, and then -

And then Tony laughed. Not loud enough to bring attention to him, but loud enough for Steve to notice. He laughed at Steve’s toes gently gliding between his legs. He needed to test it more and pushed his feet forward, pressing lightly and rubbing his pad up and down. Tony’s knuckles became white as he grasped the fork in his hand, while his face became pink and lips twitched into a smile. Tony had to fake a sneeze to mask his giggle - moan and Steve was completely stunned and mesmerized by the discovery. Tony excused himself, someone said bless you and Tony thanked them with a charming smile and put his hand under the table to bat Steve’s foot away. Oh, right. Steve retracted his foot and slid it back into the shoe, his eyes not leaving his boyfriend. When Tony finally looked at him, he looked a little embarrassed, but Steve couldn’t be happier.

Seemed he had to test something thoroughly before they would start their evening on the couch and in sweatpants.


End file.
